The Cosmic Astronaught
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: For Galaxy Angel Mint Blancmanche she was given a simple assignment:- Go to a planet known as Earth and recover Lost Technology. Yet, since when does anything go according to plan? Almost never.


Crossover between CardCaptor Sakura and Galaxy Angels:-

For Galaxy Angel Mint Blancmanche she was given a simple assignment:- Go to a planet known as Earth and recover Lost Technology. Yet, since when does anything go according to plan? Almost never.

[Onboard Mint Blancmanche's ship the Trick Master]

Forte's picture appeared in front of mind within a matter of seconds. "Mint? How far are you from Earth?"

Mint lowered her head. "I'm still a day's trip away" She sighed. "Tell me why I didn't get the faster ship I have? This ship is only really experimental! Just because it has a large cargo hold!"

Forte Stollen smiled. Mint always hated it when she did that. Mint groaned. "Let me guess, its something to do with the cargo hold, isn't it Forte?"

Forte's smile turned into a very wide grin yet Mint couldn't figure out Forte's face. "Its not just got experimental technology, nor, does it have to do with the cargo hold...You'll find out soon enough" Forte winked at Mint before her picture disappeared.

Mint sighed. "Oh god-damnit...I wonder what in space she's done now! I bet she's..." She slapped her head with her palm. "She's done something to the ship hasn't she?"

Mint looked around the ship from where she was sitting. "Let's see" She suddenly felt sleep taking over her. "Maybe" She yawned. "I'll figure it out in the morning" With that she fell asleep.

As the ship powered everything down, while keeping the engines running with the navigation system, Mint thought there was nothing that she needed to worry about. The ship even put a soft quilt on Mint while keeping her whole body gently relaxed.

There was something that Mint didn't realise though. Hidden in the ship's computer, programmed by Forte to be activated when Mint landed the ship, was a rather special programme that was beyond ordinary.

The only real word for it was, "Questionable", there wasn't really anything else to say on the matter.

[The following morning]

Just as Mint was starting to wake up, the entire ship of the Trick Master began to fall out of space, with litte to no warning, Mint woke with a complete start. "Don't tell me...Oh for god's sake!"

She began to frantically press multiple buttons on the ship's controls. "Dont do this to me! For the life of me! Don't do it! Please!"

No matter what she did, no matter how many buttons she pressed, the ship was going to crash whether she liked it or not.

The communicator on her ship began to flash up. "Not right now Vanilla! I'm losing control of my ship!"

Vanilla's expression went from relaxed and calm to almost panic. "What!? I'll go and get the others...How far are you from Planet Earth now?"

Mint looked around at several dials, but quickly found out, that the tempreature in the ship was getting hotter and hotter. As the ship went from bright red to dark red.

Vanilla looked at Mint as the blue haired girl was literally panicing. "Mint...Try to calm down!" As she finished her sentence the rest of the angel brigade flashed up on the screens.

Mint shook her head as her panic was almost to its limits. Problem was it wasn't the panic that was getting to her, it was the tempreature in the Trick Master, she guessed that she was passing through Planet Earth's atmosphere.

Judging from the way she was sweating, Forte knew what was going on, the heat shield on the Trick Master was not working...Or at least, if it was working, it was at around 40% power. The Trick Master needed to be at 70% at least to survive such a crash landing.

Forte stared at the blue haired girl. "Mint. Listen to me very carefully. You are going to crash on Planet Earth. Whether you like it or not. Stay calm. The Trick Master has, most likely, already set the co-ordinates for a safe landing. You need to stay calm and in control of your ship. We will be there as fast as we can!"

Mint nearly passed out due to the heat. She took Forte's advice and pressed several controls which the Trick Master used to help land the doomed ship. The problem was, the whole ship was going to crash in a very busy town it looked like, she had no choice. She had to land it in the park-looking place. It was her only chance at surviving.

[On the ground]

Sakura and Eriol looked straight up as they heard a noise from the sky. They both were shocked. The pair of them noticed that the starship was going to hit the dirt not far away.

Both Sakura and Eriol nodded at each other as they raced towards the Penguin Park.

[Onboard the Trick Master]

Mint reached her hand out to press one final button, this very button would ensure that she would be okay no matter what kind of crash she had, sadly that was not meant to be. She passed out as the Trick Master spun out of control.

[With Sakura and Eriol]

Eriol looked at the ship as it crashed into the King Penguin. The whole ship was leaking what looked like oil, being that there was a rather hot looking engine, he looked to Sakura. "Get whoever it is out of that ship! It looks like its going to blow up!"

Sakura nodded and raced over the ship, Eriol and Sakura both knew that time was definately not on their side, Eriol blocked everyone and anyone who were not familiar to them.

As Sakura arrived at the ship, a blue haired girl fell out of the ship, she was passed out.

Sakura wasted no time, she knew that the ship was only mere minutes from exploding from the sounds that the ship was making, she reached down and picked up the blue haired girl and raced back to Eriol.

When Sakura got to Eriol's side, the pair of them, including the blue haired girl who was in Sakura's arms jumped down onto the ground.

Eriol looked to Sakura. "Keep your head down!" Sakura was about to whisper a response, but, the ship exploded resulting in a massive explosion. The explosion was big enough to rock the entire town. The nearby forest was completely destroyed as was the park.

Both Eriol and Sakura got onto their feet again. Sakura looked to Eriol. "I think we'd better get her to your house Eriol. She looks like she has suffered badly because of that explosion..." Eriol nodded as they both headed back to Eriol's house...More like mansion.

When they both arrived at the mansion, Sakura went into a big room and laid the girl onto the bed, while Eriol went to make some food and get a glass of water for the girl.

[In Space, nearly 40 million light years away, the Angel Brigade was flying at high speed]

Vanilla and Milfeulle had been trying to get ahold of Mint in the Trick Master for hours on end. "Mint? Do you read us? Please respond!"

As the four starship's arrived behind the Planet's Moon to avoid being detected, Vanilla pressed a few buttons, she just knew that the Trick Master was there somewhere. "Mint, for the love of go-" She stopped talking. Milfeulle, Forte and Ranpha looked to Vanilla on their screens. She had gone white.

"Vanilla? What's going on?" Forte questioned her. "T-T-Trick...M...M...Mint..." Vanilla barely managed to stutter out.

Before Forte or Ranpha could say anything, Milfeulle cleared her throat, Vanilla looked directly at her. "Vanilla? Tell me if you're not going to tell anyone else. Concerntrate on me. Forget those two. Show us the screen you just saw."

Vanilla slowly nodded her head, she pressed some buttons, although Vanilla was in tears.

The other three went pale. "M-M-Mint..." Forte managed to force out.

The Trick Master was completely destroyed. Mint Blancmanche was no-where to be found or seen. The parts of the ship were everywhere.

Vanilla lowered her head as the four of their ships stopped.

'You were my good friend Mint. I pray to god that you're safe and sound...Although it is very difficult to believe now. I will pray that you are safe Mint.' Vanilla thought to herself as she tried to hide anymore tears from falling down her face.

[On Earth, inside the Kinomoto Residence]

Sakura was sitting by the bed-side of the blue haired girl. She had been sitting there for a good few hours. The blue haired girl was breathing in short and sharp breaths.

Sakura had put a cold ice-back on her forehead. She stood up and kneeled next to her bedside. She began to stroke the blue haired girl's hair. The fact that the girl had rather weird ears was no concern to her. She just wanted to help this girl no matter how little.

The time had gone to hour 3, Sakura had got a hot drink from time to time, on the sixth cup of green tea she saw that the blue haired girl was stirring. She groaned as she was trying to get feeling in her body.

Sakura, who was sat in the chair by her bedside, stood up again and leaned over the blue-haired girl. "Shhh, this is no time to get up, don't move. You could very well hurt yourself. I don't want you to get hurt any-more then when you fell out of that ship you were in."

Mint slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "What's you name? From what I can see you're very badly beaten up" Mint could tell this girl was rather caring and loved to help. "M..My name is...Mint Blancmanche..I would shake your hand but...I kinda can't move"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, I don't know how to break this to you but...Your ship exploded almost three minutes after you fell out of it and."

Mint blinked. "You saved my life?" She whispered as Sakura nodded her head. "I can't have someone die! Especially not like that!" Sakura stated firmly. "I never want to see or experience death! If I have to see it then I don't want to see it for long!"

Sakura smiled warmly at Mint. "Okay, now we have introduced ourselves, I think it would be better if you rested for awhile longer." Sakura slowly pulled the quilt up and covered Mint. Mint blinked again. "Where...Where did my clothes go?" She whispered, clearly embarressed. "I had to put them in the laundry. They were covered in blood and were extremely tatty. I am going to see if I can get them mended...If not, I'll have to take you clothes shopping." Sakura smiled. "Now, rest, I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

There was only one thing on Mint Blancmanche's mind as she fell asleep.

'I miss you everyone...'

[Chapter 2 will be up when I can think it through...Its rather difficult for me to write Galaxy Angel stuff as it is, let alone crossing it over with another fandom, such as CardCaptor Sakura...Go easy on me please...]


End file.
